sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy Cheung
Name: Zhilan Izabella Cheung Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Changquan and Tai Chi, including studying other forms of material arts --though the aforementioned two are the only ones she actually trains in—as well as dance and gymnastics. Appearance: Standing only a little over 5’4 and barely 113 pounds, she isn’t anything what a person would consider someone who stood out amongst the throngs of taller peers floating about the school. Coming from Icelandic and Chinese backgrounds, she takes after her father in most aspects, thin dark brown hair that has been fringed and chopped that fits her face well, and a body frame that almost puts most walls to shame, in a sense she has a non-existed body-frame, describing herself on more than more occasion really being just a boy from a distance until you get in close and notice those things on her chest are actually boobs. Her biggest feature though is her almost faded shade of blue eyes, one of the few features she took from her mother along with the dark tanned-colored freckles sprinkled across her nose, shoulders and along her arms and hands. Izzy’s sense of style seems to firmly stand on whatever she managed to find that wasn’t dirty that morning, usually simple slim tees and loose-fitting pants, she also sports –much to the distaste of the school administration- her bottom lip pierced twice, several along her ears and her tongue. Biography: It all start with a fateful meeting between Nianzu Cheung, and Lilja Flosadottir who was in China in a transfer program from Iceland met and fell in love, marrying within a year, and as they say the rest is history. Though close to their two-year wedding anniversary brought a little spunky girl into the world, born in her father’s hometown of Guangzhou, China, Zhilan –or Izzy as she would become better known as – spent seven years before her father, a plastic surgeon, was offered a job in America it really wasn’t that tough of a decision to bring his family over to state of California where they have seen called home. Even as a baby, Izzy was an outspoken, and growing up seemed to define this personality even more – though so did the tomboyish that was clear when she would rather go play soccer in the mud with the boys instead of sitting around with the other girls and play house, or with their dolls, and coming from family where a number of relatives on his father’s side where martial artists it didn’t take her long to be drawn into the lure of the arts either. She began first in gymnastics, as the gym as right beside the office her mother work in, she began lessons at age three and by age five began taking Tai Chi with a grandfather and two uncles helping her train, though losing such a comfort in the move was a bit hard on Izzy at first she soon continued her lessons once they where situated in California and found a center that taught it. By the time she was eleven she also began taking Changquan, and by her eighteenth birthday was a black belt in Tai Chi, and a second degree blue belt in Changquan. Growing up an only child, Izzy never had to worry about the bothersome thing known as younger siblings, but as she wasn’t the best at making friends, her parents tended to try and fill that void with getting their only child whatever she did, and did not need – so it goes without saying that the girl is a bit spoiled even if she doesn’t fully notice it yet, though you really couldn’t tell comparing her to some of the other girls that live on Stonegate Island just simply from her mannerisms and lack of a sense of fashion. Academic wise she isn’t the shining star, and one of the top ten in her grade, but she fares better than average and has been in a number of advanced placement classes throughout her semesters in high school, though with graduation coming up she has yet to decide what she plans to do with her life after high school or even decide on colleges or universities to start applying form much to the dismay of her parents who one goal in their lives right now –and the bane of her existence—is to remind her at every given moment to start handling those things. Though really wanting nothing more than to take off for a year after high school and see the world before have to chain herself into another four to eight years of schooling once again, though she has yet to speak these thoughts to her parents for fear that they would probably just lose it. When it comes to school, she’s mostly known as the ‘girl that does the weird karate thing every morning on the campus grounds’ which first of all, isn’t karate and is along her contemporary sets of Changquan but gave up explaining that after her tenth year, and just simply yet the lot of them think whatever they want. And though she has explained a number of times that doing that in the morning was quite relaxing, and opens ones’ mind for the morning ahead, this too she has gotten tried of with all the odd looks, and being told that it still doesn’t help because she still looks foolish moving around like she does. Besides her place in both martial arts and gymnastics, she also rollerblades, though no where at a wonderfully good level she is mostly just happy she has yet to break a bone, deciding that the pain from skinning up her body was bad enough that she really didn’t need to experience something to that nature. Izzy’s circle of friends are mostly male, both her age and older, being as she doesn’t hold a strong place amongst the girly-girls of the school so she doesn’t define herself well with other girls and tends to simply keeps to having mostly male friends. She considers her best friend Andy Walker, though they have little to nothing in common they manage to get along great, perhaps it's because Izzy enjoys listening to his stories of whatever had happened that day or weekend. Though she is active around the school, and at after-school sport games, including a number of football games and is even the manager on the boys’ hockey and basketball teams, which really just means she helps file crap, or sit off to the side at watch the members practice, though she enjoys it nonetheless – even if its mostly just to get into the games for free. Though the cute boys are a plus. Advantages: She’s physically fit, and has a strong-filled, and is anything but a push-over. Her martial arts, and gymnastics background could prove to be an advantage for her in the right situation, and knows how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat. Disadvantages: Izzy has been catered to her whole life be it she admits it or not, and doesn’t really know the harder parts of life, or experience anything personally challenging accept what she faced in her training. Designated Number: Female Student no. 12 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Kusari-Fundo Conclusions: It's always refreshing to see one of those martial artist chicks, and G12 certainly seems to fit the bill. I can only hope that she'll prove a bit more exciting than our female martial artists of the past. They all seem to have been a flop up until now, but maybe G12 won't disappoint us this round. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: Kusari-Fundo (designated) Allies: Keith Jackson, Trey Leyton Enemies: Madison Conner, Bobby Jacks, Charlie Burchman Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Izzy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Determination V3: *This is What We Aim For *Just a Mirage *From Serenity To Shame *Mending *Torpor *Stalwart *Long Road to Ruin *In Your Honour *No Longer at Ease *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Izzy Cheung. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students